SC Full Circle
SC Full Circle is a presentation of a sporting event that airs on every SportsChannel network. Each network presents a different angle of the game being broadcast. There are 10 networks involved including: SC, SC-HD, SC-2, SC2-HD, SCNews, SC-Classic, SC-U, SC Radio, SC International & SC Deportes. SC Full Circle debuted with SC Full Circle: North Carolina @ Duke on March 4th 2006. The game was the North Carolina Tar Heels @ the Duke Blue Devils in college basketball. A month later the 2nd installment of SC Full Circle showed SC Full Circle: Bulls-Heat NBA Playoffs on April 22nd, 2006. The game featured the Miami Heat & the Chicago Bulls. The 3rd edition of SC Full Circle showed SC Full Circle: Florida State vs. Miami on September 4th, 2006. The game featured a college football game between the Florida State Seminoles @ the Miami Hurricanes. The 4th installment featured the Florida Gators vs. the Auburn Tigers on October 14th, 2006 & was entitled SC Full Circle: Florida vs. Auburn. The 5th Full Circle broadcast was on March 4th 2007, with the NASCAR Busch Series Telcel-Motorola Mexico 200. The 6th "Full Circle" event was the 2007 NCAA Women's Basketball Championship Game on April 3rd, 2007 North Carolina @ Duke This was the 1st ever SC Full Circle, which aired on March 4th, 2006. The game was seen by an average of 3.78 million households on SC & SC-2 making it the most-viewed men's college basketball game ever combining the networks. SC's single network coverage garnered a 3.5 rating, the network's highest-rated men's college basketball game in more than 4 years (Maryland @ Duke posted a 3.5 in January of 2002). SC-2's "Above the Rim" coverage generated a 0.7 rating, 40% higher than the network's per-game season average Coverage * SC (SC-HD) featured the traditional coverage of a regular college basketball game. It also had "look-ins" to how other entities are covering the game * SC-2 (SC2-HD) featured the Above the Rim cam for the 1st time in TV history * SC-U featured a split screen with the traditional view of the game on the left side & the Cameron Crazy Cam on the right with a camera on the Duke students' section the whole game * SC International was covered in over 120 countries around the world Bulls-Heat NBA Playoffs This was the 2nd installment of SC Full Circle, which aired on April 22nd, 2006. The official name of this one was SC Full Circle: Bulls-Heat NBA Playoffs & the game was the Chicago Bulls vs. the Miami Heat. The game was seen by an average of 2,648,000 households on SC & SC-2, marking a 45% increase when compared to the equivalent NBA playoff telecast the previous year Coverage * SC (SC-HD) featured the traditional coverage of a regular basketball game. It also had "look-ins" to how other entities are covering the game * SC-2 (SC2-HD) featured the Above the Rim cam * SC International was covered in over 125 countries around the world * SC Deportes offered a simulcast of the traditional game telecast * SC Radio provided on-site updates during SC Radio's GameNight * SCNews featured in progress highlights & analysis from SC's NBA analysts Florida State @ Miami This was the 3rd installment of SC Full Circle, which aired on September 4th, 2006. The official name of this one was SC Full Circle: Florida State @ Miami & the game was a college football matchup between the Florida State Seminoles @ the Miami Hurricanes. SC's coverage of the game averaged 6,330,000 households (a 6.9 rating), making it the network's most-viewed college football game (including regular season & bowl games) ever. It's the network's 2nd highest-rated college football game (including regular season & bowl games) ever (behind a 7.7 rating for Florida State @ Miami on SC on October 8th, 1994). The telecast was TV's most-viewed program of the night across key male 18-to-34 (1,687,000 average), 18-to-49 (3,466,000) & 25-to-54 (3,453,000) demographics & 4th most-viewed program in households Coverage * SC (SC-HD) featured the traditional coverage of a not so regular football game. It also had "look-ins" to how other entities were covering the game * SC-2 (SC2-HD) offered coverage of the game utilizing multiple camera angles in a mosaic-style presentation. The screen featured the primary SC telecast surrounded by 7 additional camera angles that include isolations of the coaches, QB's, RB's, receivers & other key offensive & defensive matchups. The screen @ the bottom featured the SkyCam angle throughout the entire game * SC-U televised the game from the SkyCam angle & feature the unique commentary & perspectives of SC Radio's Colin Cowherd. He reacted to the game & was joined by special guests * SC Deportes offered the traditional game coverage with Spanish language commentary * SC International had a traditional telecast offered to approximately 54 countries worldwide * SCNews offered frequent updates & analysis * SC Radio provided in-game updates from GameNight, on-site reports & periodic LIVE audio of Colin Cowherd's commentary from SC-U Florida vs. Auburn This was the 4th installment of SC Full Circle, which aired on October 14th, 2006. The official name of this one was SC Full Circle delivered by The New AT&T: Florida vs. Auburn & the game was a college football matchup between the Florida Gators @ the Auburn Tigers. It generated the lowest ratings of any of the Full Circle telecasts with a 3.3 rating. This was also the 2nd college football game on Full Circle Coverage * SC (SC-HD) featured the traditional coverage of the college football game. It also had "look-ins" to how other entities were covering the game * SC-2 (SC2-HD) featured the traditional game coverage surrounded by 4 other angles in smaller screens in a mosaic-style presentation that will isolate the head coaches, the quarterbacks as well as provide the full-time view from Skycam. SC Radio's Colin Cowherd provided commentary & his reaction to the game & was joined by special guests * SC-U featured the traditional game coverage on the main screen surrounded by 5 smaller screens, including isolation angles of the head coaches, the quarterbacks & other storyline-driven views plus the full time view from Skycam * SC International had a traditional telecast offered to approximately 175 countries worldwide & @ US Naval ships around the world * SCNews offered game highlights & opinions from SC's college football commentators, pre- & post-game analysis & LIVE press conferences * SC Radio provided in-game updates from GameNight, on-site reports & periodic LIVE audio of Colin Cowherd's commentary from SC-U * College GameDay broadcasted LIVE from the campus of Auburn University @ the usual time of 10:00 AM ET & signed off @ 12:01 PM ET NASCAR Busch Series Telcel-Motorola Mexico 200 The 5th installment of SC Full Circle aired on March 4th 2007, a NASCAR Busch Series race held @ Autodromo Hermanos Rodriguez in Mexico City. This was the 1st NASCAR race on Full Circle Coverage * SC (SC-HD) & SC Deportes featured a simulcast of the traditional race coverage in the Spanish language. This was the 1st event not covered in English by SC. During the race, viewers were asked to call 1-800-DEPORTES to express interest in adding it to their providers' channel lineups * SC-2 (SC2-HD) had the traditional race coverage in English * SCNews provided updates through the event NCAA Women's Basketball Championship The 6th installment of SC Full Circle was on April 3rd 2007 in Cleveland, Ohio. The official name of the telecast was SC Full Circle: NCAA Women's Championship & the game was between #1 Tennessee Lady Volunteers & #4 Rutgers Scarlet Knights. It was the 1st women's event presented as an SC Full Circle telecast. Tennessee defeated Rutgers 59-46, winning it's 7th national title Coverage * SC (SC-HD) featured the traditional coverage of a regular college basketball game. It also had "look-ins" to how other entities are covering the game * SC-2 (SC2-HD) had 6 coverage boxes; 2 with isolated shots of players (mainly Matee Ajavon of Rutgers & Candace Parker of Tennessee, isolated shots of the opposing coaches (C. Vivian Stringer of Rutgers & Pat Summitt of Tennessee), another alternating statistics & replays in the lower center & a simulcast of the traditional game coverage on SC. Enhanced graphics were available for those viewing the game in HD with full-time integrated stats pillars on each side of the screen * SC-U presented the Above the Rim camera angles as well as a simulcast & statistics Apparent cancellation Despite the success of Full Circle programs: some of which drew some of the highest ratings for coverage of the respective sports in SC history, this idea appears to have been quietly dropped by the network sometime in 2007 for unknown reasons. The page that lists current SC programs does not mention Full Circle The closest thing to what could be called Full Circle in the intervening time (April 2007-December 2008) has been the yearly simulcast of Jim Valvano's speech @ the 1993 SC Awards, which begins an annual week-long appeal for the Jimmy V Foundation. On December 3rd 2008, the speech aired on SC, SC-2, SCNews, SC-U, SC-Classic & SC Radio simultaneously @ 7:00 PM ET. The speech was also translated into Spanish & shown on SC Deportes References